


Blurred Lines

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strained Relationships, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: The lines only got more and more blurred as time went on.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya & Celty Sturluson
Series: TWEWY AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 8





	Blurred Lines

"First the Taboo noise, and now players AND reapers form another district of the UG? What the hell is going on?"

"I thought it would be obvious that clearly the rules are changing. And not by the Composer's free will. Players and Reapers from other parts of the UG don't and shouldn't be able to get into another UG district. Considering each one is ran differently." 

"But how is that possible? If you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Izaya and other Composers are in on this."

Izaya sighed as he watched the endless and now less then friendly bickering between Shizuo and Shinra. He leaned back in the large, dark colored seat he was currently occuping, his red colored eyes never once leaving the two males across from him as they argued back and forth. A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to look up. 

'I don't think this is your fault. You've been looking far to tired and worn down to plan something that would affect you so much. Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this.'

Izaya smiled at the comforting words on the screen, placing his own hand over Celty's and squeezing as he let his eyes close for a moment. True to the words of the others, Taboo noise have been increasing in numbers. Izaya had yet to find out who was even creating them, which was a shock considering he was good at collecting information. Then, next thing he and other Reapers knew; unauthorized players who didn't belong in the Ikebukuro and Shinjuku UG districts started showing up, in hopes to get away from the very same Taboo noise they seemed to be plauged with. Though that plan would backfire, considering as soon as unauthorized players from different districts stepped foot into a district they didn't belong in, their abilities would instantly leave them. 

This caused more deaths then the actual Reapers' Game itself. However, it had never been a problem until now. Composers from the near by Districts usually got together once in a very rare while to talk about either changes in the Composer seat, or about changes to their districts that could potentially affect the other neighboring districts. Ikebukuro and Shinjuku's Composer hadn't attended a single of these meetings since Shiki took power, he never changed the rules of his Districts' UG. Never saw the need, so when his sudden passing happened; the others took notice. This forced Izaya to actually attend one of these meetings and he wasn't disappointed at the many.... personalities he met that day. 

Needless to say, many of the others; excluding one; were not in the least bit impressed by Izaya's appearance. Many saw him unfit, not ready to take on the role as Composer. But the again, who ever really was? It's not like the job is easy, as Izaya had come to learn even before he was actually Composer. Either way, most of the others didn't believe him fit enough, Izaya was more then happy to prove them wrong. And he had been doing so well in that department considering his UG never once had a near kudeta happen in its history, the Game was reasonably hard, and Players all got a chance at second life; fair and square. But, then came the slow increase of Taboo noise. 

That's when shit hit the metaphorical fan. Which landed Izaya in the situation he was in now; his UG over ran by Taboo noise, Players and Reapers being erased left and right, unauthorized players and Reapers crossing district lines in a last ditch effort to get away. And now some of his own Reapers believing he had a hand in this whole mess. It lead to sleepless nights and constant arguments with his Reapers, and sadly, countless arguments with Shizuo as well which lead to Izaya leaving the RG for days on end to stay in the UG using the excuse of 'Trying to fix this problem'. 

Honestly, at this point Izaya was glad Shiki passed away before all of this happened. Because he would never wish this stress on the man who raised him and his sisters. He was glad however to at least have Celty as a voice of reason and a source of calm in all of this. She was a logical being (most of the time if you could look past her fear of aliens), and knew that Izaya had no hand in all of this. So it wasn't a shock when Izaya wasn't seen in the RG, he was in the UG with Celty, taking out Taboo noise, helping players find new partners and closing up routes that where far too dangerous for Players. 

"He looks relaxed. Which further proves my point-"

"How the hell does that even prove anything!?"

Izaya cracked his eyes open, starting at the two Reapers still hashing it out. He let a small whimper escape him, though obviously only Celty heard if the tightening of her grip on his shoulder was anything to go by. He did startle however when shadows shot out and wrapped themselves over the mouths of their respective significant other, effectively silencing them. He watched tiredly with heavily bagged eyes as the Dullahan typed something out on her phone. If anyone knew Celty as well as they did, they could tell that she wasn't happy. 

' _If you two are going to stand there and bicker, then go do so outside while erasing taboo noise! We have enough problems as it is and you two fighting isn't helping Izaya or the players who are still trying to survive this game. Now go on, git! I dont want to see you two back here for at least a few hours.'_

Bless her soul, Izaya would need to remember to offer her a officer position later. He watched as the shadows fell from their mouths and instantly Shinra let out a loud whine, to which Izaya easily tuned him out as he pinched the bridge of his nose again, feeling the migraine he already had worsen at the just the sound of his childhood friend's voice. He cared for Shinra, really he did and he made an effort to make sure the underground Doctor knew this. But there were times he wondered if Shinra saw him as a friend considering how he acted with him and how he spoke about him. Shinra was a honest man and Izaya would never want him to be anything less, but again, there were days he wanted to throttle him or just get him killed with how annoying he could be. Not that he would get him killed, considering he did care about him, but still the temptation was there and usually ever present. 

By the time Izaya tuned back in, he heard a low, dark growl come from his significant other before the sound of footsteps, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut was all he managed to catch. Looks like he would be spending another few days here in the UG. Izaya felt tired, worn out and ready to just collapse if he even tried to stand up. With a heavy and shuddering sigh he ran a hand down his face, trying to will away the exausghted feeling that was bone deep in his body. He tensed up for a split second when he felt Celty tangle her fingers in his hair but relaxed when she took a seat on the arm of the chair and hugged his head to her stomach. "I feel old. Don't be shocked if you see gray hairs." He spoke with a forced chuckle, trying to ease the rest of the tension in the room away. 

_'I'll pluck them out for you then. Shouldn't be hard considering your hair is almost as dark as my shadows.'_

Izaya laughed at that, he could always count on Celty to play along with his ways when she felt he absolutely needed his mind off of a topic, even if it was only for a few minutes. Again he let out a shuddering breath as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "The District walls have been taken down, or are close to shattering. We need to go check on them. Wanna join me?" He asked, looking up at her and receiving a nod in return. "Thank you, Celty." He said as she pulled away and got to her feet, Izaya easily following her as he grabbed his coat on the way out of the room. 

For now, he was sure he could count on Celty to help him as much as she could. And to indulge him on staying in the UG until she found it ridiculous and forced him to go back home to talk things over with Shizuo. But until then; he had more then just a few issues to deal with as the standing Composer of the Ikebukuro and Shinjuku Districts. 

He just hoped this entire debacle wasn't marking the end of the Ikebukuro and Shinjuku UG District.


End file.
